Jesse Borrego
Jesse Borrego (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Mi Vida Loca (My Crazy Life) (1993)'' [El Duran]: Shot to death by Panchito Gomez and Panchtio's gang. His body is shown again later on during his funeral. (Thanks to Laurie) *''Con Air (1997)'' [Francisco Cindino]: Burned to death when John Malkovich throws a cigarette into a puddle of fuel that Jesse is standing in. *''Retroactive (1997) ''[Jesse]: Shot to death by James Belushi . In another scenario he is once again shot to death by James. He his shot to death in a third and final scenario. *''Colombiana (2011)'' [Fabio]: Shot repeatedly, along with Cynthia Addai-Robinson, by Beto Benites' thugs, as Amandla Stenberg looks on helplessly. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: A Bullet for Crocket (1988)'' [Enrique Morca-Mendez]: Shot to death by Don Johnson. *''Miami Vice: Jack of All Trades (1989)'' [Octavio Escandero]: Shot to death by Don Johnson. *''Brimstone: Lovers (1999)'' [Paco Gomez]: Killed in a car crash, along with Shannon Sturges, when their car goes over a cliff, several years before the episode takes place. He escapes from Hell, but dies once again when Peter Horton stabs him in the eyes with a hood ornament. (Thanks to Neil) *''24: Day 3: 5:00 AM - 6:00 AM (2004)'' [Gael Ortega]: Dies of an exotic virus which he had been exposed to a few episodes earlier, with Reiko Aylesworth by his bedside. *''CSI: Miami: Free Fall (2006)'' [Nicolas Suero]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Chris Batstone or Ana Alexander; his body is shown afterwards when Emily Procter and Jonathan Togo open the trunk of Chris and Ana' car. (Thanks to Neil) *''Dexter: Do You Take Dexter Morgan? (2008)'' [George King]: Neck snapped by Michael C. Hall at the end of a fight in an abandoned cigar factory; Michael then drops his body from the loft to make it look like a suicide. (Thanks to Neil and Stephen) *''From Dusk Till Dawn: Pandemonium (2014)'' [TT Doorman]: Playing a vampire, he disintegrates after been stabbed in the heart by D.J Cotrona. *''Fear the Walking Dead: Things Bad Begun (2017)'' [Efrain Morales]: Shot to death by Ray McKinnon's men when they invade the dam. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1962 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Actors who died in Olivier Megaton Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:24 cast members Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:ER cast members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Killed by Same Performer